The embodiments herein relate generally to bicycles, and more particularly, to a padded, laminate bicycle seat comprising layers of padding with different durometer.
Sitting on a seat or saddle, such as a bicycle seat or equestrian saddle, for extended periods of time can cause soft tissue compression, bone bruises, pain, soreness, soft tissue hypoxia and/or numbness in the perineal area, pelvic sit bone region, pubic bone, genitals, and soft tissues. The above may results in sexual dysfunction, erectile dysfunctions, and numbness and decreased blood flow to the perineal area.
Conventional seats and saddles may include padding, but the conventional padding is cheap, inferior foam and gel-like foam materials, which suffer from compression and fail to provide the long term comfort and support, leading to greater incidence of pain, numbness, soft tissue problems, and deep bone bruising sensations that last for several days.
Therefore, what is needed is a padding material, such as those used for bike seats or saddles, wherein the padding material comprises layers of padding material that vary in durometer value to provide dynamic-functional cushioning, while absorbing, distributing, and dampening forces from direct compression, vibrations, and bumps. Thus, what is needed is a padding material that pads, distributes forces, and provides support all at the same time.